This proposal from Howard University has as its focus the establishment of specific core research facilities to support disciplinary and interdisciplinary research programs in the Howard University Health Sciences Center, and the enhancement of the administrative infrastructure of the College of Medicine. Funds are requested to impact upon four areas which are critically needed in this institution. These are 1) the enhancement of existing research administrative infrastructure of the College of Medicine by the addition of new staff positions to the Office of the Assistant Dean for Research; 2) the establishment of a Centralized Biostatistical Research Unit to provide assistance to the faculty in the design of experimental protocols as well as in the analysis of research data; 3) the establishment of a Human Immunogenetics Laboratory for Major Histocompatibility Testing; 4) the initiation of a functional Veterinary Clinical Pathology Laboratory within the Health Sciences Center Animal Facility. It is anticipated that the addition of these resources to the Howard University Health Sciences Center would greatly enhance the University's ability to compete for R01 type grants. This will be reflected by an increase in the number of grants submitted to various funding agencies by faculty members from the clinical departments of the Health Sciences Center. These research support core units would therefore significantly enhance Howard University's capability to expand its biomedical research program by strengthening its research environment. A cadre of faculty members representing both clinical and basic scientists have summarized their research interests to justify establishment of these core research support units.